Seaborn Duramboros
|image = |names = Sword Duramboros, Fish Duramboros, Blue Duramboros |titles = Floating Hill Blade Wyvern |description = Look Below |species = Brute Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |size = Very Large |habitats = Spotted Ocean, Vivid Rainforest, Great Sea, Bitterturned Tunnels, Flooded Forest, Old Jungle, Deserted Island |relations = Duramboros, Rust Duramboros |elements = Water |ailments = Waterblight, Bleeding |weaknesses = Fire, Thunder |move = Blade Tail Slash |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "Special Duramboros that have grown to live near the ocean. Using their bladed tail they lash with blows enough to cut a stone pulled in half." |Attack page=- |Ecology=- |Weapons=- |Armor=- |Carves=- |Pictures = Seaborn Duramboros Photo Gallery}} Seaborn Duramboros are water dwelling Duramboroes first appearing in Monster Hunter Calamitous Behaviour These Duramboroes are known for being able to swim successfully in water and their tail which unique from others of their kind. With this tail they slice threats instead of smashing them. Most of the time they are peaceful but are quick to anger if hit. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Smoke emits from mouth and humps and tail will inflict bleeding more often. *'Tired': Drools from mouth. Attacks (On Ground) *'The Tail Is A Huge Blade!': All attacks involving its tail will cause bleeding if they hit twice in less than six seconds. *'Blade Smash': Unlike the others of its kind Seaborn turns its tail to its side before the tail smash and brings the blade straight down like a guillotine. *'Water Soaked Body': The horn ram and the spinning slam down's landing will expel water that the Seaborn stores in ridges on its horns and shell. This obviously will cause Waterblight. *'Arcs Of Pain': The tail sweeps to both of its sides with range reaching right next to its face. (In Water) *'Irritated Water Monster': Will shake its head and tail side to side. This does a surprising amount of damage. *'Blade that it is a fin': All tail attacks can cause Waterblight along with bleeding. *'Ram And Slice': It will move forwards, headbutt with its horns then spin around and slice downwards. *'Wide Chomp': Seaborn shakes itself and dashes fowards and does a wide reaching chomp to its side. Carves G Rank *'S.Duram Shell': The shell has developed in a way that it can be heavy but floatable. Perfect for the Seaborn. *'S.Duram Plate': No one is exactly sure why these scales are this colour. Some say chlorine is the reason. *'S.Duram HardTail': This tail is different from the Seaborn's relatives with a blade shape instead of a hammer. *'S.Duram FinHorn': The edges of these horns have developed into fins with it's owners ventures into the ocean. Ultimate Rank *'S.Duram Axon': This shell gets Seaborn Duramboros known as "The Mountain Of The Sea". It is study but will not sink in water. *'S.Duram Pallium': Material like this has recently become an essential item in underwater equipment due to its density without being top heavy. *'S.Duram HardFinTail': Acts like a main fin, but it isn't truly one as it is bone from a Brute Wyvern. A single cleave can fell the thick trees of the swamps in which the monster lives in. *'S.Duram HardFinHorn': A double use tool. It acts like a ram in combat and a sail in water. Breaks *Horns *Humps *Tail (2X), crack then large chunk of tail broken off. Mount It is attacked on the back like the other Duramboros species. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Its hide gains a purplish tint and the gashes left on the ground by Duramboros leave Frenzy mist behind. There is no appearance of an Apex Seaborn Duramboros. Trivia *It was created as a result of a Calamitous monster suggestion poll voting for a water elemental Brute Wyvern. *Seaborn Duramboros was created far before Monster Hunter Generations was first announced in Japan. Thus it was created before Glavenous was even known. Credits *Tigrexhunter: For the main render Category:Chaoarren Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns